This invention relates in general to security apparatus and more particularly to security apparatus for discouraging the theft of a vehicle communications accessory such as a citizen band radio from the vehicle. Such radios have recently attained very high popularity and most usually are secured to the underside of the dash of a car or truck. Being "add-on" equipment rather than "built-in" equipment, citizen band radios are readily accessible to thieves from inside the vehicle and frequently are the targets of theft.